The man of my dreams (Elsevokk or Elsa x OC)
by Ozzy000
Summary: Elsa is falling for a steam punk half robotic guy. Can she hold back? Why hold back on such a man? Can she stop herself from falling into something that could change her life forever... like marriage?


Trapped, I'm trapped. Darkness swirling around me like air itself. I'm stuck in my own mind from pure stress. Maybe I was dead? Did I really just kill myself? No, No I'm just asleep. There was the smell of melting metal made me scrunch up what seemed to be my nose. Yes! I can move my nose! Once I searched deep in my mind, I found myself shifting on a hard surface. My backs very sore, but I need to get up. I fianally managed to lift my arm up just a little.

"Lord..." I licked my soft lips whitch were as dry as my mouth, at least I can talk.

I opened my eyes and the fireplace crackled slightly burning low on flames. I looked down a bit to see the smooth wooden rim of the rocking chair. I lifted from the chair weakly as massive pain shot through my back. There was a long moment where I forgot I had legs, so I hit the ground with a loud crash of a flower pot next to me. I lay splayed out on the ground not able to get up, my feet hurt along with my head and I felt like a glass doll. There was fast footsteps then a loud scream of a name that sounded llike "Elsa" I could see a long blond braid over my shoulder, and I wore a dress with a black Bidace with the Arendelle crest on it, and the skirt was a blue along with my cape.

I felt to hands shake me hard, causing me to turn on my side and look up. A girl with two long red braids leaned over me with a look of horror on her face. Freckles sprayed across her nose along with red rosy cheeks. She mouthed the name over and over again.

"what? I can't hear!?" I managed to say, but I guessed I screamed it becouse the girl covered her ears and scrunched up her face.

"Stop yelling!" she mouthed looking worried.

"We need to get you to the doctor!" She mouthed with a weak smile, but I grabbed the bottom of her dress and shook my head.

"W-Why not Elsa!" She leaned forward and tilted her head. I looked around and tried standing up, but all I could do was sit.

"Anna! Scream really loud!" I yelled making her cover up her ears and squint her eyes.

"Why! Are you trying to make a loud party!?" I rolled my eyes then crossed my arms.

"Scream!" I scolded making her sigh then take a deep breath. She opened her mouth then closed her eyes and screamed, screamed so loud I could start to hear again but when I heard another noise, high pitched ringing rang in my ears. I tried covering my ears but that didn't help at all. I lifted my hands in front of my and caught a glimpse of red, then I looked down and saw my blood covered hands. Anna was still screaming so I tugged on her dress, when she looked over she gasped.

"You are bleed out your ears!" she looked scared, I shook my head and smiled.

"I'm fine..." My voice was softer than usuall and now I could stand.

"We really need to go to the doctor now huh?" I nodded then we made are way out the dark place. It was late in the night so the doctor was in his study mostlikley drinking coffee under a candlelight or sleeping on his desk. We turned at the big doors labeled "Mr Skrim's Office" And we opened it up. To my surprise, he was playing with blood samples and spinning a human skull on one fingure.

"Doctor Skrim..." He looked up with his large green eyes and smiled,

"Anna! Oh, and Queen" He bowed then tossed the skull into a pile of blankets.

"We need your awesome skills to fix this..." Anna removed my hands from my ears and blood dripped out again, he starred wide and motioned for me to sit down and Anna walked out the room, he looked at inside my ears and cringed.

"This must of been caused by a noise so highpitched and load like a scream! It practicly blew up the whole anatomy of you ear!" I pushed him away, and lifted one brow.

"Your magic created what looks like a copy of your ear drums so you can hear but if you had no magic, you might of died, it vould have blew up you brain inside out!" I cringed at the image of that and shook it out of my head,

"It hurts alot... anything you can do?" I asked him, frowning.

"No! Theres nothing I can do! But your lucky Queen, a guy who can help just moved into town along with his shop! He can surgicly put in-"

"Wait! He's going to cut open my head!" Skrim laughed then shook his head.

"He''s going to make you fall asleep, then use a tool to spread open your ear and he'll get a knife and take all the meat and stuff out and replace it with a bunch of metal robitic stuff, It's new technology!" He laughed, scrachting his head.

I gasped then closed my eyes for a moment, feeling a bit dizzy.

"Losing blood from the ears is bad! You could run into a bad coma from that! Better get sleep so you can go early tomorrow!" He patted my head and spun my chair around like I was soe sort of kid.

I opened my eyes and lifted from the seat, then made my way to my bedroom, wondering were Anna went. Once I got to my giant room, I flopped in my bed not caring to take a bath or put on new clothes for bed. I was tierd, in pain, and flustered at myself for deafing myself.

Before I knew it, the sun was rising and I had to get to the wierd shop. I put on another dress more like my ice dress but dark blue with the arendelle crest in light blue on the black bidace. It was going to be a long painfull day and I was tierd. I walked out the doors of the castle, No one was around, just an orange sky and barley any birds. But a swear I saw a shadow run behind me.

"Hello?" I call out nervously. I look around and cross my arms and lift a brow.

"I got only 20 gold so rob me if you want, I'm the Queen" I then walked down the stone pathway with a grin on my face.

There were clinking, then it got closer, and closer, then as I came to stop at an ally way, a huge circular thing with wings a tail and spider legs crashed in front of me. I let out a scream as I stumbled back wards but caught myself with a blow of cold air. I leaned closer to see it was made out of metel and screws, it was moving on it own like a living thing. I looked very close when a large man jumped in front of me and grabbed it with a loud alarming "GATCH-YA SKYRON!" I fell on my back with a girlish "Ooohhff!" and the man looked up with a frown.

He had black spikey hair that slicked forward along with long black sideburns and he wore goggles and a scarf, along with black arm-covers and metal black boots. He had yellow eyes that seemed almost like they could glow and he had a large nose and a big smile with freckles sprayed along his nose and on his cheeks. He wore a black drenchcoat with a large belt over it. I was stuck starring at him as he started to look worried.

"Hey... Sorry for that" He smiled and his voice was so warm, thats the first time I liked heat. He held out a hand and I grabbed put my hand out. He pulled me up barley moving his arm. Why was he so strong, it took one hand to lift me up for him but Kristoff had to use two hands and a riendeer.

"I'm Havvokk Padila" I starred at him dreamily with a smile holding my heart with both hands.

"And you are?" He lifted one of his thick black brows and I started to blush.

"O-Oh! I'm Queen Elsa of Arendelle!" His eyes widened and he smiled even harder.

"I've heard of you! The Queen of Ice right?" Havvokk smiled heavily, and let the wierd thing known as "Skyron" climb up onto his left shoulder.

"Yes... and what do you do?" I just had to hear his voice again. He looked into my eyes and thought for a minute.

"I'm a steampunk, I work with metal and mechanics if you know what I mean, I justed moved into town" He said followed by a strong laugh.

Wait! This was the guy who was suposed to be my doctor today! Ok, now the he'll think I'm gross.

"I need you to help me" I choked handing him the note from Skrim, he began laughing and he'd look up at me every now and then and read some more.

"Well, It seems you need an installment for hearing. Along with a something to make you less anoying" He laughed showing me the letter It said: Hey man! Get this gal, the anoying Queen of icey messes, a hearing installment and try to help her be less stupid and anoying, no hard feelings its just shes talks very loud since she can't hear but by morn she shall be normal at voice level!

From, Skrim

"Skrim..." I growled under my breath.

"Lets go get you fixed!" He began to run and he jumped onto the side of a building and climbed up with no trouble. Then he did a front flip from one building to another. I steped on the ground and before I knew it, I was riding on ice like a surfboard. He looked back and smiled.

"Not much further Elsa!" He said, running ahead of me and I smiled. He did double flip onto a long platform and skidded down it launching himself in my path and I paniced, slipping on the ice and aiming it for the ground. He looked back and ran at me. Right before I hit the ground, He caught me in his large arms with a sigh of relife.

"Wow!" I exclaimed as he set me down.

"Close one eh?" I nodded and smiled,

"How do you do all thos flips!? ANd you know spins!?" I ask, he looks back at me but this time with a new look. It made my heart stop, I gulped and stepped forward.

"It took alot of years..." He sighed then began to walk off with his head hanging low.

"I'm sorry" I say as I run to his side.

"Its just that Ive been running for years and... and after my father starting drinking after my mom died, he broke my legs and I got a saw... and sawed off my legs... then got metal... and made me metal legs..." He pulled up the drench coat and pulled up his pants leg.

It waslike looking at the inside of a machine. There were alot of gears and pumps. I mean it wasen't his whole leg, just below his knees was all robotic.

"Woah... I mean your story was very sad but how did you make this?" He laughed, and kneeled down next to me.

"It took me a year and four months to build these, I've been upgrading it since I was five... I'm 23 now" He was only a year older then me? I though he would be nineteen or so but he's older then me.

"My ears are starting to bleed again, we should go" I lifted up and he hopped up.

"Ok..." He smiled and as he began to walk off, he grabbed my hand and held it tight. I looked up to see him smiling wildey and blushing a little, and I did the same...


End file.
